


regret.

by ryanmichaels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, One Sided Love, another 'poetic' angst, like my heart and soul, lmao pete is so whipped, tagging is hard
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmichaels/pseuds/ryanmichaels
Summary: “dan ada banyak alasan dimana aku menyesali keputusan-keputusan yang kubuat dalam hidupku–namun aku takkan pernah menyesal mencintaimu barang sedikitpun.”- sebuah surat dari pete wentz, ditujukan kepada Patrick stump





	regret.

**Author's Note:**

> hai saya kembali dengan angst (lagi)
> 
> btw patrick stump dan pete wentz adalah musisi individual yang pastinya bukan lonte-lonte milik saya, dan karya ini bersifat non-profit dan fiksi. oke? oke? if ya google your name and see this, go press the 'back' button.
> 
> sekian dan enjoy.

_ [ regret. ] _

_ “dan ada banyak alasan dimana aku menyesali keputusan-keputusan yang kubuat dalam hidupku–namun aku takkan pernah menyesal mencintaimu barang sedikitpun.” _

saat kupandang engkau lagi di bawah sorot sinar cahaya panggung,

aku tahu aku menyesal aku tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu.

dan engkau pikir aku akan melepaskan cintaku setelah sekian lama?

ha, bodoh.

aku akan terus terpana dengan pemandangan dari _kau_ menyanyikan kata-kata _ku_.

kata-kataku, yang kutulis hanya untukmu.

_(bukan berarti kau tahu itu, patrick._

_ mana mau aku bilang-bilang?) _

_ “katakanlah bahwa aku, akulah satu-satunya; _

_ walau itu tak benar, walau itu tak benar, yeah.” _

_ _

aku akan selalu mencintaimu dari malam-malam panjang yang kita habiskan hanya berdua,

hingga sunyinya pagi hari ketika kau memutuskan bahwa aku bukanlah yang tepat bagimu.

aku mencintaimu, patrick. jangan lupakan itu.

kau tahu, ada berpuluh orang yang menasihatiku,

bahwa menyimpan rasa selama satu dekade lebih bukanlah hal yang baik.

aku tak peduli.

bagiku, menahan rasa sakit itu lebih baik daripada akhirnya aku kehilanganmu.

dan melihatmu masih berada di sisiku sekarang,

walaupun hanya sebagai _teman_.

itu lebih dari cukup.

sangatlah lebih dari cukup.

kau ingat, patrick?

zaman ketika aku akan meneleponmu malam-malam, dengan berderai air mata.

_aku tak bisa tidur,_ kataku, menahan suaraku agar tidak pecah.

kau akan berkata, _apakah kau ingin kunyanyikan sesuatu?_

dan aku hanya akan mengangguk, walau aku tahu kau takkan melihatku.

kau tahu. kau selalu tahu aku mengiyakan.

saat suaramu mendendangkan _mr. brightside_ , pikiranku akan diam.

aku rindu nyanyian tengah malammu, patrick.

aku mempunyai banyak alasan mengapa aku menyesal tak berkata apapun padamu.

yaitu kenyataan bahwa kau akhirnya memilih dia daripada diriku,

yaitu kenyataan bahwa kau akhirnya takkan mau bersamaku,

dan beberapa alasan lain.

namun tiada di antaranya yang menyebutkan bahwa aku menyesali perasaanku.

walau hal itu akan terus menghantuiku selama aku hidup,

mencintaimu merupakan keputusan terbaikku.

* * *

 

_ (semua orang mengenalmu sebagai patrick stump, suami elisa stump; aku mengenalmu _

_ sebagai patrick stump, seorang yang dicintai olehku diam-diam.) _

**Author's Note:**

> oqe ini pendek ya like my will to live.
> 
> anyways press a like and go comment because i need that self reassurance that this ain't shitty.
> 
> xo,  
> v.


End file.
